theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 27, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:50 Loving77 hey pweeb Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:50 Williamm258 hi 5:50 Loving77 hi Will 5:50 Flower1470 Sup Peep Hey Will Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:26 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:26 Loving77 hi chris 6:26 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:27 Williamm258 hi 6:27 Chrisgaff Hey Will! ;D *:D Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:36 Dragonian King once upon a time 6:36 Loving77 hiii silly 6:36 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:36 Dragonian King there was a dog named Silly who entered a chatroom on TAWW this is the story of his adventures on chat that night 6:36 Williamm258 hi 6:36 Dragonian King hi guys 6:45 Chrisgaff Hi silly 6:45 Dragonian King hi chris Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:58 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:59 Flower1470 Wb 6:59 Chrisgaff I'm back. :P Ty 7:00 Dragonian King brb back 7:09 Flower1470 Wb 7:11 Williamm258 so silly did you ever get around to watching the video clip? 7:11 Dragonian King i watched the beginning 7:11 Williamm258 ok so how did you like him? 7:16 Chrisgaff Wb 7:34 Dragonian King will, i like him about as much as whale maybe not as much though 7:34 Flower1470 LOL 7:35 Williamm258 ok :) 7:40 Dragonian King lily 7:40 Flower1470 what 7:41 Dragonian King what is the walking dead about anyway are they trying to find crazy dave so he can sell them some peashooters to kill the zombies with 7:41 Flower1470 O_o 7:41 Dragonian King if not, that's what they should be doing 7:41 Flower1470 riiiiiiight 7:42 Dragonian King and sunflowers cuz you cant plant the peashooters without the sunflowers first and wall-nuts or lily are they traveling through time 7:45 Flower1470 It's centered around the protagonist, Rick, trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. It shows the people he meets, the trouble he goes through, and the places he goes. It's called The Walking Dead, but it really isn't about zombies. It focuses more on the people and how they change and the places they go and how they try to fix it. Right, Peep? Did I explain that right? 7:46 Loving77 (yes) 7:46 Flower1470 woo 7:49 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:49 Dragonian King bye peep 7:49 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:50 Flower1470 ooo 7:51 Dragonian King i think the zombies should just eat rick's brains so the show can be over :D then there could be a spinoff show 7:52 Flower1470 Wow, you're worse than William 7:55 Williamm258 who needs a spin off? 8:00 Dragonian King twd 8:01 Chrisgaff I more or less question where Silly even comes up with this stuff. 8:01 Dragonian King ill show you where it comes from * Dragonian King shows Chris his brain :D 8:01 Flower1470 Chris, we think that same about your avatars. the* 8:02 Dragonian King ^ Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014